Tainted Bonds
by 12Ever
Summary: Sorina, a Breton noble situated in Cyrodiil. Since the age of twelve has led a secret life full of; betrayals, conspiracies, romance, and murders. Therefore it's obvious she would bring the attention of the Dark Brotherhood. Due to a unexpected a counter Vicente Valtieri becomes very interested in Sorina.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Just wanted to say this is my ABSOLUTELY first fan fiction on this site, please enjoy! Also I Do not own Elder scrolls! Just my Oc's.**

The carriage to Cyrodiil was a long travel and exhausting. The young girl reached towards her mother cloak. Her mother smiled at the young girl placing her on her laps. The young girl snuggled in between her mother's warmth. As the young girl fell into a slumber the mother glance at her husband who was busy reading a book. The husband saw his wife glancing and sighed, he knew what was troubling her.

"Silvixia…we'll be fine"

"How do you know that Cavond?! Our parents will continue to hunt us down we shouldn't have left High rock, we should have been content with their orders." Silvixia clenched her sleeping daughter dress, tears fell down her face. Cavond placed his book on the side, leaned forwards to caress his wife cheeks.

"Whatever happens my darling, I assure you I will allow nothing to harm you or my daughter. I will handle my parents and yours."

Silvixia nodded at her husband words falling asleep alongside her daughter.

XXX

"Sorina, your turning 12 today!"

Sorina hesitantly smiled at the noble woman words, her mother hosted a birthday party although objections from her daughter. Sorina looked about the party guest and there was nobody of any interest to her. She tried asking her mother of where's father but Silvixia looked past her daughter's eyes of resentment not aimed towards her but Cavond. In boredom Sorina decided to take a walk outside in the mansion court yard. Sorina took a deep breath of fresh air, out the corner of her eyes Sorina witness an unpleasant scene. Her mother's maid Romara and her father were kissing and touching each other all over. Sorina eyes opened wide.

W_hy would father do such a thing?!_ She looked at the maid with murderous eyes.

_How dare she destroy this family!_

The moaning of the maid tore Sorina from her thoughts. Sorina looked at the couple with cold eyes, as she was about to walk away she heard a faint conversation.

"W-why…" Romara barely breathed. "w-what about Lady Silvixia"

Sorina watched as father grinned, Sorina clenched her fist.

"Romara you give what I need that my _own_ stupid wife is not."

At that moment Sorina felt an unearthly urge within her and she liked it. Sorina looked at the two with disgust and walked away whatever this urge is in her, it's calling to her. She ignored it. Sorina noticed as the duo was done kissing.

"Romara my beloved, he caresses her cheeks "Shall we continue this later?" Romara nodded. Sorina immediately hide before her father could see her. When her father was out of sight the maid blushed to herself clenching her arms as she reminisce Cavond touch. Sorina was absolutely disturbed to the point where she could throw up. _This isn't right _she told herself _why, why, why?! _Sorina glanced at her hands, _T-that interloper she is trying to destroy my family, isn't she? I need to tell mother I need to talk to father I need to-_ Her urge filled her stomach _remove her_. Sorina took out her mother gift from her dress pockets. A knife, a pocket knife embroidered with gems Sorina calmly put the knife back in her pockets and made her way towards Romara.

"Romara!" Sorina waved at her Romara was surprise to see Sorina. "My lady what are you doing out here…"

Sorina smiled brightly at the maid. "Well I saw you here by yourself and thought you needed company." Romara tension faded with her answer, "of course my lady" she bowed. "The party is quite wonderful; your parents are truly amazing to host a party like this." She began to mumble to herself, "especially your father." Sorina irked.

"Romara how about we walk to the gardens together?" Romara smiled. "Of course!"

The walk was silence the two had nothing to talk about so they both stare at the sky. "Such a beautiful night isn't it Romara." Romara nodded "Yes, indeed."

"Romara, I believe you deserve an award for your hard earn efforts." Romara felt her cheeks redden "a-are you sure my lady?" Sorina smiled _what a pretty little thing; no wonder father is so smitten with you._

Sorina grasped Romara hands "Of course silly! Wait here and close your eyes." Romara did as what she told; Sorina grabbed her knife out of her pockets and hide it behind her back as she strode into Romara's ear.

"Have a good night Romara."

Sorina stabbed into her stomach. Romara opened her eyes with shock as she looked at both Sorina smiling face and at the knife. "W-why" she coughed blood in Sorina face. Romara pushed Sorina off of her and attempted to run away clenching her wounded stomach but with no avail she fell opening the cut even more Romara screamed in agony. Sorina smiled even brighter her urge was consuming her she likes it, she wants more. Sorina picked herself off the ground and strolled towards Romara who was now crawling. Sorina slammed her foot at Romara's back to hold her down; she grabbed her arms to turn her around. Romara was about to faint due to blood lost. _No, _Sorina wasn't done yet. Sorina once again took her knife and slammed into Romara stomach again. Romara was reawakening with terror, she tried to scream but blood kept pouring from her mouth.

"You liked it when father touched you here." Sorina traced Romara's face, chest, and stomach. "Didn't you?" Sorina stabbed Romara arms and legs. Sorina innocently chuckled then returned with a cold glare "How_ adorable_…" This time Romara screamed with all of her might. But once again it was to no avail. No one heard her scream, no one. Romara and Sorina were the only two presences in a garden surrounded by red roses. Sorina closed her eyes and smiled. "No wonder mother likes this place it's isolated, no one can disturb her." Romara realized something no one was allowed to enter Lady Silvixia's garden without her permission. Romara looked at Sorina with shock.

"Ah, you've finally remembered, too bad such a pretty little thing like yourself has to end this way." She stabbed one more time into Romara's chest twisting and turning into that spot. Romara gurgled soaking Sorina face with blood. "No one" Sorina smiled, stabbing deeper into the wound. "Will ruin what I have." With one last breath Romara died with eyes open wide.

Sorina got off from Romara examining her dress she laughed. "Ah, Romara you've gone and made my dress all bloody, silly maid." Sorina looked around of all the red roses and then to the dead corpse "well at least were matching with the roses isn't that right?"

Sorina urge that was in her calmed down. She grabbed the woman legs and dragged her to the entrance to the woods behind her mansion. After what seemed like forever she laid the woman's body near a wolf lair where she knew soon the wolves will feast on the corpse. Sorina then trekked her way back to the mansion, on her way back she placed a hand on her cheeks. _Well I can't exactly walk in dress like this…_ Sorina clapped her hand of an idea. _Then I'll use the servant's entrance! Nobody hardly ever uses that walk way."_

Sorina entered the entrance and sighed in relief when she saw no one was present. The dark halls were quiet, laughter, voices, and music can be heard below her feet. As Sorina was near her room she spotted a boy that looked about her age. She immediately stopped her steps. The boy was surprised to see the lady of the party dress in blood. The boy attempted to walk close to Sorina with sympathetic eyes. Sorina advert his advances giving the boy a sultry look placing a finger on her lips.

"Shh…don't tell anyone."

For some reason he couldn't help but to be drawn to her words. The boy nodded at her commands. For some reason he didn't know why. Sorina smiled at the boy somehow she felt he'll obligate to her words. The boy scurried off and Sorina walked into her room she hurriedly took off her blood soaked dress and threw it into her furnace. She cast a flame spell to immediately burn the dress into ashes. Once she was done with that Sorina walked into her bathroom washing the blood off her face. Once she felt clean Sorina put on her night gown and stepped into bed. She put her now clean pocket knife into her dresser. For what seemed like a long time Sorina stared at the ceiling in her bed.

Silvixia; Sorina mother barged into Sorina room with panic. Sweat ran down her neck, breathing heavily but sighed with relief when she saw Sorina in her bed.

"I looked for you everywhere Sorina! Where were you?!"

Sorina already prepared her alibi on her way back to the mansion. Sorina smiled. "I was taking a walk in the family's gallery." Silvixia nodded as if all of her worries faded. "I didn't look there; but next time tell someone where you go, don't ever wander off like that! Do you understand me?" Sorina nodded. Silvixia gently closed the door after saying "good night, Sorina."

Yes, nothing will ruin of what she has.

**Next chapter the Dark Brotherhood will make its appearance, thank you for reading! I truly appreciate it**


	2. Chapter 2 Welcoming Omens

**I apologize if my grammar sucks! Please enjoy also I don't own Elder scrolls just my Oc's**

Chapter 2: Welcoming Omens

_The carriage passed by many settlements, villages, shrines and travelers. Late during the night it suddenly stopped in front of person dressed in dark robes. The carriage driver yelled at the person to get out of the way, the person wouldn't oblige. The yelling grabbed the attention of Cavond who poked his head out of the window._

"_What's going on?"_

_The carriage driver rubbed his forehead. "That man suddenly walked in front of the carriage and now he won't move."_

_Cavond intensely looked at the man. Cavond couldn't make out his face but that shining smirk he gave him sent chills down his spine. The man mouthed his words to what only Cavond could hear._

"_**Your child is an omen of evil"**_

_Cavond jerked from his seat forcibly waking up Silvixia who held Sorina._

"_What's wrong husband" she groggily voiced._

"_Watch for Sorina." _

_Silvixia woke up fully this time she clinched her husband sleeves. "What's wrong?"_

"_I don't know-a stranger however he too suspicious; I need to check it out, please be careful" Silvixia sweat ran down her back, she held her daughter who was almost too happy in her deep sleep._

XXX

The knock on her door forced to Sorina to wake up. She reluctantly got up on her feet and walked towards the beating door "Lady Sorina Motirian, you open this this door right this instant!" Sorina jumped at the voice. She knew exactly who it was, it was the nursemaid Fadris. In a panic she tried to make herself look presentable despite her disheveled form. Sorina gently opened the door. "Y-yes Fadris" her voice squeaked.

The dunmer pinched her Sorina cheeks.

"Ow!" Sorina rubbed her redden cheeks. "What was that for?!"

"I come back to the mansion after a visit to the imperial city for a visit and I hear that you ran off during a party-no a party made for **you**! Where are your manners?!" Fadris pinched Sorina cheeks again.

"Ow; will you stop doing that!"

"No, you will apologize to your mother and father _formally."_

"…_yes_ ma'am"

Fadris pinched Sorina cheeks all the way to the mansion library where Cavond and Silvixia where currently at with Sorina stumbling behind.

The parents where surprise to see Fadris face heated up and Sorina ready to burst into tears. "What's wrong" Silvixia put her book to the side.

"I'm so terribly sorry my lady and my lord- I should've return to the mansion sooner to watch lady Sorina, if I had done so lady Sorina would've _never _done such disrespect" Fadris got on her knees and bowed forcibly making Sorina do the same.

"Apologize." Fadris bit back at Sorina.

"…I'm sorry…"

Silvixia laughed. "Oh that incident don't worry about it Fadris, isn't that right husband?"

Cavond waved dismissively his attention was to the stack of paper on his desk. "Sure as long as it doesn't happen again." Sorina glanced at her father. He was a mess. Usually his hair was neatly placed back but today it was a mess, under eye darkness, he looked older than usual; was he worried about Romara?

Sorina didn't notice her mother walking until she was in front of her vision.

"Rise" she gently stated.

Sorina and Fadris did as commanded. Silvixia cupped Sorina's cheeks with her hands. Silvixia smile this time sent cold waved down Sorina back. "We're attending Andel Indarys Count of Cheydinhal and his wife Countess Llathasa Indarys gathering this evening. We'll see if your apologize is honest."

Sorina groaned inwardly. _Not another noble party_

"Of course, mother."

"Go eat breakfast and then get ready. It will be a long night."

XXX

"Lady Sorina we need to talk." Fadris and Sorina were packing a bag for this evening.

"There's nothing to talk about Fadris, I already apologize."

"No it's not that I saw the corpse this morning."

Sorina immediately stopped everything sweat again ran down her neck. _Did Fadris know?_

Fadris grinned "assuming you reacted like that; you committed the murder didn't you?" Sorina sighed "yeah I did, are you going to tell everyone now? Or are you going to blackmail me." Fadris scowled "Of course not!"

Sorina glanced at Fadris suspiciously "Why not?" Fadris grabbed Sorina hands. "My lady I sworn that I will protect you and if that means from being arrested for murder then so be it." Fadris let go of Sorina hands and burst into laughter. "Besides, Romara was never good at being a maid good riddance."

Sorina could hardly believe what she was hearing. Is this her nurse maid that was always strict about manners? Out of curiosity Sorina asked. "…How did you see the corpse?"

"I used the servant entrance, like all servants _should _use."

Of course she should have known.

"Next time please be more careful, I saw your intents letting the wolves finish the corpse off but someone should have informed you that your father paid for people to clear out the wolf cave." Sorina slammed her face into her hands. "Don't worry though I buried the body so no one will find it. But please tell me why did you murder Romara?"

"She was being a _nuisance _a _bother_ Fadris. Like a pesky little rodent I had to remove her or she would've ruined this family. I done what was necessary and I would happily do it again given the chance. Sorina said in confidence.

"Well what's done is done but like I said be more sure of your surroundings."

Sorina nodded and the two began packing again, feeling a new found of respect for Fadris.

XXX

The servants put the family's overnight bag in the trunk of the carriage. Everyone was dress for the evening including Fadris. Sorina wore a hunter green dress with her emerald necklace complimenting her eyes. Sorina hair was put to a long braid down her back. Both Sorina and Fadris waited patiently by the carriage.

Sorina awed at her mother when she saw her.

Silvixia was a beauty none could compare. She wore an intoxicating red dress that fit snugly at her waist. The dress flattered her ruby necklace, Silvixia black hair was parted into a bun along with long dangling ear rings. Silvixia brightly giggled at her daughter's stare.

Cavond followed behind Silvixia he too was dress to impress, his hair was combed and braided eyes still stern but it matched with his blue color attire.

Sorina felt out of place.

"Go inside" Cavond commanded the three. "It's about five hour's journey to Cheydinhal from here. Since we'll arrive to the castle early we can refresh there"

Everyone followed what he said. As the carriage pulled away Sorina eyes bore to her mansion that was remote but beautiful at the same time.

XXX

Vicente rested his hand under his chin and smiled as he gave the note to the bosmer woman.

"Your contract is a noble woman countess Llathasa Indarys. There will be a special gathering tonight hosted by the count Andel himself and its unusually hosting at his castle tonight instead of the Riverview manor. Dress up as a noble woman and strike either during the closing of the party or after, however please do make it look like…an accident. Do the manner specified and you'll receive a considerable bonus."

The bosmer woman nodded at proceeded to exit out of the office. Vicente rested in his chair. Perhaps he should take an evening stroll later on as well? Everyone is currently absent so why not. Vicente grinned to his thoughts, absolutely perfect time to find a little songbird to feast upon; it has been awhile since he had last hunted. Vicente sat up from his chair and walked out of his office. Yes he will do exactly that.

**Thank you for reading**


	3. Chapter 3 Flashback

**Hello! Thank you for the review and those who are reading this story. This specific chapter is just a flashback, I didn't know if I should have typed up this chapter or not but I hope you enjoy anyways. **

**I do not own Elder Scrolls just my Oc's**

"_Mommy what's papa doing?" The little girl struggled to get away from her mother's grasp._

"_No Sorina stay put." Silvixia hand firmed her grip _

"_But mommy, I-"_

"_Be __**quiet**__ Sorina" the cold words seethed from her mouth. Sorina didn't hesitate to obey her mother's command. She did not want to test her patience. The lifeless glare that Silvixia was sending into the darkness turned the carriage into complete silence, an awkward situation for Sorina who didn't know what was going on. A loud scream was heard and the voice was recognizable. It was Cavond._

_Silvixia abruptly released Sorina to join the commotion outside. It was a gruesome scene. The man cloaked in dark robes looked satisfied as he gripped Cavond neck with one hand. Silvixia blood boiled as her charge for revenge at the man. He only smiled as he released one finger from his free hand. Black waves poured out wrapping Silvixia with it. She struggle to be release from it but it only tighten harder. The carriage driver was knocked out, her husband was dying, what can she do?_

_The man threw Cavond to the side as he approached Silvixia. Cavond eyes angered in the moonlight realizing the man was coming after his wife. _

"_Leave" he mustered every, last strength he could find. "My… wife alone"_

_The man muttered "fools should learn their place." Shock of waves was sent to Cavond. He screamed in agony. _

_Silvixia was scare for her family life this man is most positive one of her father's lackeys, who else would do this? The man approached in confident in front of Silvixia he bent down to her level where she had fallen to her knees. He grabbed her chin and smiled pleasantly at her. "Lady Silvixia you only need to watch, ah; but of course I will send your father of your well-being."_

_She growled. "You plan to kill me and Cavond aren't you? Then next you will steal our child!" She spit in his face "I will never give you-or my father the satisfaction of handing my daughter to you bastards!"_

_He clicked his tongue shaking his head in disapproval "You obviously picked up bad manners on the road my lady, but like I said you only need to watch." _

_He made his way to Cavond dying bloodied body._

"_W-wait please don't-" _

_He brutally grabbed Cavond head._

"_I'm begging you please don't do this!" Silvixia cried._

_The man brought his other free hand gently placing it in front of his neck._

"_Mommy… papa?" Sorina tugged her tiny feet outside the carriage clinching her blankets. Her eyes widen to her dismay the man smug gleamed._

"_Sorina no-don't look!" Silvixia screamed to the top of her lungs. But it was no use Sorina watched as her birth father head rolled off to the side, his eyes dead eyes staring at Sorina. Sorina stared at each person knees wavering before falling to her knees she looked confusedly at her father corpse "Pa…pa?" _

"_No!" Silvixia finally released from the magic ran to her beloved. "No, no, no, no please divines, oblivion, anyone-tell me this isn't happening!" She cried over her beheaded husband causing the blood from his body wash over on her. The man satisfied over his accomplishment told the two distraught woman and child. Although Silvixia couldn't hear anything beyond her screaming so he specifically looked at Sorina lowering his hood he had bright blue eyes and freighting long blonde hair tied into a pony tail. "We will return to…retrieve you Lady Sorina, once the time is right…I probably shouldn't speak this however…" He smiled "May Sithis be with you." He walked into the shadows never to be seen again from the two until years to come._

_What is a Sithis? Sorina asked herself. Sorina wanted to feel upset and angry, Sorina wanted to cry and hug her mother for comfort; but she couldn't. Any mournful feeling after her father was killed was washed away with a cold sense of calmness. Sorina looked at her mother shameful state. Bed ridden hair, small strands covered her face, blood cloaked clothes, hot red tears along with redden cheeks. But she got up and hugged her daughter with all of her strength. Sorina ogled back in extreme confusion, what just happen? What does that man mean?_

_What is a Sithis?_

"_D-don't worry Sorina" Silvixia held back her tears. "I will become stronger and change, I will make you stronger. I will protect this family from now on." _

_Whoever Sithis is she placed her curiosity to the back of her brain_

"_Mommy?" Sorina stared at her mother._

"_I will find another Cavond" tears returned. "No matter how painful the process will be I will find another Cavond-another husband, you will have a father in your life, you will continue your life as a proper noble woman. I will not be defeated by this! After a long silence Silvixia began to stand on her feet helping Sorina to do the same. Silvixia sent a murderous glare into the night shadows. "This time it was my parents who attacked, next time it could be either __**them **__again or my deceased husband parents." A smiled tugged at Silvixia lips. "Next time who ever attacks we will be ready, I will be ready." Sorina nodded in agreement. _

"_Why did they kill papa?" Sorina tilted her head to the side she couldn't but to ask._

_After another long pause Silvixia hesitated "They are coming for you Sorina, you are a threat to them, and they seek to use you for their own meanings, also…our marriage disapproves their standards." Before Sorina could even respond Silvixia kicked the knock out carriage driver until he was awake. When he awoke he looked anxiously around to spot the worn out looking females. "W-what happen?! All I remember is being knocked out!" He blinked twice at Silvixia blooded clothes. "What happen to you-"Silvixia hushed him, simply stated. "We will continue out of the wilderness as before" she swallowed "without Cavond, I will change out of these clothes once we are back in the carriage. Before that though, we must prepare a short funeral for my late husband._

_Taking his hat off, he looked with all seriousness at Silvixia "Of course"_

_XXX_

_The funeral was short but Silvixia decided to burn the body after she commented how Cavond wanted his body in ashes once he died. _

_The carriage driver proceeded preparation and another long silence returned to the two females while staring at the closed pot that held Cavond ashes in it. _

_Silvixia sighed; she looked at her daughter with full remorse._

"_What's wrong?" Sorina innocently asked._

"_You're going to hate me in the future, I just know it…"_

"_What are you talking about mommy?"_

_Silvixia ignored her question "Whatever in the future that comes into your conclusion hopefully you will remember these words before your final decision." Sorina once again looked at her mother in bewilderment. "I done this to help you build a new life, since your birth there have been no enjoyable memories for you, constantly running…constantly hiding from our enemies." _

_Silvixia lowered herself to her knees facing Sorina direction, hands clutching her shoulders "If I don't do this you will…be a thorn to my side …please forgive me." _

"…_What?" Is all what Sorina could say_

"_I… know a lot about mind control spells, my own mother taught it to me as growing up." Silvixia bitterly laughed at herself, "perhaps that's why we got away from pursuers all the time." Silvixia face showed a sad smile. "I will lock your memories…almost like destroying it; you will be a change person from the next time you awaken. Perhaps you will grow up to be a blood thirsty woman who only knows death or a master manipulator incomparable to no one." Silvixia ran a hand through her sweaty hair. "Maybe even be happily married with children." She chuckled at the thought "Whatever the case is you will be a different person. No more will our enemies have it so easily." _

_Sorina didn't have time to ask question before her mother put her palms over her forehead. All of Sorina memories flashed back from her father death to the day she was born. An uncomfortable speed in her head too painful until it stopped in pitch black darkness. Closing Sorina in until her vision faded, the next time she awoken was in a soothing moving carriage moving left to right. She looked around her surroundings. The early morning was rising and her mother was in deep sleep. _

_Sorina felt different…it was unexplained however she felt this eerily calmness swept over herself. Boredly she looked at the window of the moving carriage to her mother before falling back to sleep; Sorina is not the same girl as once before._

**Next chapter will be back into the main story, thank you for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4 Cheydinhal Festival

**I wanted to try something different for this chapter writing in first person view so let's see how that goes *gulps* Sorry for the past weeks of no update for those who enjoys this fanfiction. It's just that high school has been giving me A LOT of work to do at home and plus of being a lazy person…heh, however! I will try to update sooner next time though I can't promise anything. **

**Thanks again for the reviews. It makes me feel better that I know that there are people who enjoyed the flashback in chapter three. I was really nervous about posting a flashback because I know that flashbacks can subtract your story or can it go together. But another thousand thanks for the views!**

***Sorry for my grammar***

**I do not own Elder scrolls just my Oc.**

_Silvixia POV:_

_I noticed the gates of Cyrodiil. Yes, finally we are getting closer and closer for new hopes and dream which can only begin after everything both Cavond and my __**cursed**__ families has put us through. _

_Or so I like to believe._

_I know now that nothing will ever be the same anymore, the wonderful comfortable reassurance that my beloved Cavond had given me, the one who told me sweet words into my ears had always made me be so optimistic, and utterly naive. That nothing will ever go wrong. I laughed bitterly._

_How so wrong was I?_

_I had believed that once when Cavond and I along with Sorina escaped our parents' wrath. Their anger would subside and would welcome all of us with open arms, beside how can a once naive woman could ever believe that their own parents can hate them?_

_Now I know the truth._

_My parents hates-no __**despises**__ me and would love for Sorina and especially me to go burn in a grave in the middle of nowhere. If anyone can deny that fact I will tell them they certainly despises me to the point where I was forced to watch my husband torture and then watch as his head rolled off from his body. I remembered that man's face-the killer of Cavond, Gaius. He is a nord but was raised in Cyrodill, very good at destruction magic from what I heard and apparently an assassin, even heard that he deals with the dark arts. _

_Rumors are rumors though_

_However no one can deny that he is one of the most loyal henchmen that my father had ever hired. I had seen him around my parents' estate sometimes, even heard one of their conversation before. Gaius takes care of any threats surrounding my father and has permission to deal with those threats in any manner he pleases._

"…_Loyal dog__**…"**__ I muttered bitterly. I hope oblivion swallows them whole._

_The most ironic thing though is that I was once my parents' favorite protege, the type that every influential parent loves to brag about. Out all of my Snotty siblings I was the most obedient therefore doing the bidding of whatever my parents had commanded of me. When I had asked them, a request in the longest time that I wanted to marry Cavond, they were outrage. Demanded that I marry someone else because both of our families especially our parents are bitter rivals. An alliance was supposed to happen many years ago, between my grandma and Cavond grandfather by marriage. But it never happened. There were constant arguments between the two, constant conspiracies, and affairs when they were engaged. In retaliation of both families they had sent threats, thugs, and even assassins to deal with them but each time has failed, now forming a lasting bad blood between the families with past grudges. _

_Or so they like to tell the tale,_

_But the truth is that both families are greedy, jealous, corrupted by politics, and would rather kill themselves than rather for one to have an advantage over the other, including using their children as puppets for their use. I sighed and leaned my head at the window I tried to convince myself that a new life awaits me_

"…_Things can only get better…" I heard Sorina say. I looked at her with doubtful eyes but she returned with a smile that is too mature for her age._

"_You'll see, just watch."_

_Oh, how I pray that she was right…_

_XXXXX_

"What do you want?" I asked sorely. It was that boy again that I had seen lurking in the hallways, the one who tried to act all sympathetic. He has sun kissed skin and long brown hair with silver eyes. The boy didn't answer my question just looked straight into my eyes and smiled.

He's obviously not a talker.

"Theden" a woman walked beside him. They looked alike so I assume that's his mother. "When a girl asks you a question, be a gentleman and answer her." The woman was a redguard she had a kind voice with dark skin. Her outfit was a traditional noble redguard clothes, hair pinned into a bun, though the most alluring thing about her is that you can tell how rich she was by the amount of jewelry gems decorated everywhere on her body and surprisingly doesn't look silly on her rather beautiful in fact.

"Yes mother" he simply stated.

"Please excuse my son" A man walked next to his wife. He was a nord, short blonde hair with green eyes, yet something about him makes me suspicious. "I'm Arken Trollsbane this is my wife Dulien and my son Theden."

I accordingly introduced myself despite my dubiety.

"I am Sorina Motirian"

Arken smiled. "I see that count Andel has been generous enough allowing two families to stay for the night." Though I nodded in agreement I didn't know another family staying as well until last minute. We all sat in silence, after a long pause Arken spoke. "You know I hear nasty rumors about your father Sorina"

Dulien nudged Arken elbow.

"Enough to send your family to jail." I felt my face heated. I can't believe this fool thinks he has the _audacity _threaten my family in such a manner. _Only _if he knew what I had done to Romara-_oh_ if he keeps this up he'll be side by side with her in a cold, forgotten grave.

Arken grinned.

Is he actually challenging me?

I saw the boy Theden frowning at his father. "Father" he said. "What are you doing, instigating rumors that will only lead to problems?" Before Arken could say anything a voice interrupted us.

"Ah Sorina" I turned around to see my mother smiling she was standing in the doorway and just had changed her attire for the time being. "Help me with countess Llathasa will you?" she turned her attention to Arken "count Andel said he would wishes to speak with you."

"Yes, thank you for informing me."

I followed behind mother without looking at me she whispered. "I suppose you kept your anger inside and not let it show?"

I scoffed. "Hardly mother, that fool actually threatens us; _threaten _us, he thinks he has an advantage over our family by going with some bias rumors!"

My mother let out a dark chuckling, so dark cold air was surrounding her. I stopped my tracks and watch closely as my mother slowly turning showing only the most darkening grin seen yet. I was instantly afraid. I stepped backwards sweat forming on my neck. I knew mother has these strange moments where she would act like this, I even asked father who just avoided the question entirely.

"Sorina" she slowly began. "We of all people should know that with nobility, everything is a game, our life is the game and we are the players similar to any secret strategy for winning a game we must form our own to survive. If _Arken Trollsbane_ wishes to challenge the Motirians then let him do so." Her grin turned back into her smiling face. "We will not lose Sorina; the Motirians' don't take kindly to threats."

I nodded in agreement despite my terror.

XXXX

Countess Llathasa Indarys has the most unique hair color for a dark elf I had ever seen well; at least in my opinion. Her hair was bright reddish, orange color. I couldn't but to stare and she wore it in a long ponytail.

I notice the sternness of her eyes, like if she was thinking of a long thought. Her back was against the large window panels, gazing through it.

"Countess Llathasa" my mother interrupted.

It took a few moments before Llathasa actually paid any attention to us.

"Oh" She realized her rudeness. "I apologize." She was_ hardly_ apologetic.

"I was thinking about something else… don't mind me. I asked you to come because I wanted to ask about how was your stay in Cheydinhal castle, we usually don't have overnight guests none of the less two families..." She turned her gaze to the window again.

"Thank you for having us my lady, it's an honor for us to be-"

"You know there is a festival tonight." Llathasa started interrupted mother. The countess bore her eyes deeper through the window. I inwardly sighed, what's so special about the window?

"I wanted to go; I really do but helping my husband arrangements with the party and having my son to go visit his aunt. I have no idea what to do…"

I gave my mom a skeptical look but she just kept smiling blandly at Llathasa "perhaps someone should go in your stead my lady?"

Llathasa clapped her hands in excitement _now_ paying full attention to us. "What an excellent idea lady Silvixia! But who should go?"

With amusement I watched mother place a hand on her chin contemplating. "How about my daughter Sorina and the Trollsbane son Theden, I'm sure they will have fun together."

"Yes…wait what!?" I stammered.

Llathasa astonishment was worse than mine "another brilliant idea! Marvelous let's send the kids to the festival they will have a blast. Come on everyone let us all clap for Silvixia brilliant ideas!" All the fourth teen servants in the room clapped along with countess.

"…Mother…why did you say me?" I asked although she just stared at me as if I was missing something important. "I know you don't like parties such as the one tonight so I assume a festival will make you feel better."

I nodded at her words. "I'm not upset or anything I was just wondering"

"Of course you were" my mother said in amusement. "Now clap along."

XXXX

"There's a festival tonight you know." Ocheeva who recently been promoted to Executioner strode merrily into Vicente private office. She wore a cream color dress with an amulet as jewelry. Vicente slightly amuse placed his book to the side resting his chin in his hand. "I know."

Ocheeva huffed.

"Well?" she asked.

"Yes?"

"Come on Vicente, you know what I'm about to ask."

"That you want to come with me to the festival."

"Yes! Vicente-come on, I just been promoted to Executioner today but nobody here to celebrate it with me including Teinaava! Besides, since I know that you're going to be leaving as well I want to come as well.

Vicente looked at the Argonian woman in front him. Ocheeva, she is a shadow scale along with her brother too. She arrived here at a young age but since then they had made quite the impression, very skilled assassins. It wasn't surprising when she got promoted to Executioner within a short amount of time, however she is still young. Young and naive, but as time passes so will the flaws of youth.

"All right" Vicente smiled. Ocheeva squealed in excitement. "We are going to have so much fun." She took out a potion from her bag. "I even got invisibility potions you know, in case something happens and we can just slip out." Vicente grabbed his black cloak putting his hood over his head. Ocheeva grabbed her cloak as well but it was grey. Together they made their way out of the Sanctuary and were welcomed to the sun setting.

XXX

The bosmer was cloaked in darkness standing in the corner of the count office. The bosmer couldn't tell who was who, only Llathasa was recognizable, her target countess Llathasa was sitting beside her husband Andel embracing his arms and to the bosmer amusement Andel looked reluctant to be touched by his wife. The bosmer knew her plan. Since the invitation to the party was reclusive and guards would be extreme of patrolling she sneaked her way in when she knew patrolling hours would be light. Nonetheless she was surprised that she'd even made her way to the count office itself-but none of that doesn't matter currently she listened very quietly, very closely to the conversation in hand.

"Come on!" Arken exclaimed. "You Motirians are such stiff heads."

"I do not which to be involved in any risky schemes, Arken you should know very well most of the time they do not end well." Cavond placed his drink on the coffee table and looked to his wife. "Silvixia what do you think?"

She gave the same cold look to Arken. "I also disagree with your foolish scheme." She simply stated. With this Dulien tried to convince the Motirians. "But think of all the money we could get! We could be richer than the emperor himself. Even Llathasa is in on the scheme."

"Yes" Llathasa interrupted. She chuckled "The scheme was all my idea of course isn't that right husband." She gave the sincere look to her husband who sat the quietest during this whole time.

"Llathasa, my wife you can request of anything in Tamriel and I would give it to you." His voice became deathly calm. "However if you jeopardize everything-make us become bankrupt a humiliation of Cyrodill because of this foolish scheme of yours, everything I worked hard for-Cheydinhal, our _marriage _particularly my son there will be consequences, ones that I can except."

"Oh hush Andel." Llathasa didn't take to the threat seriously, no one did except Silvixia who met Andel eyes with a grin. "Come on everyone I want to show everyone the preparations for the party!" She ushered everyone to follow her except Silvixia who was left in the office with Andel.

"You contacted the Dark Brotherhood, didn't you?" Her voice was mixed with glee and disbelief.

"Yes I did if you have to wonder lady Silvixia. Though you're the only one I told. You know what it's like to have everything and then _lose _it because of someone actions."

Silvixia took another sip of her wine.

"I know what you must think my lady that I-"

"I for one Count Andel don't think any negative of you I'm surprise you have the gut to do something extreme calling the brotherhood." Andel groaned. "Believe me this wasn't my first option but I don't know what else to do my wife refuses to listen to me, continues to deal with incompetent fools such as Arken Trollsbane being involve with risky schemes which I know for a positive that it's going to fail." Andel ran his hands through his hair "I know what people going to say-that I murdered my wife or I hired someone else to do it, that's why I have a plan that will work for the time being."

"What is your plan?" Silvixia asked nonchalantly.

"Since I'm not ready to tell the whole world that my wife is dead as soon she's assassinated Llathasa will be replace by someone else who looks exactly like her." Silvixia eyebrows rose but Andel quickly reassurance her. "No nothing like a second wife she will just be hired to act as my wife until her services are not required. The person hired will be released _discretely._"

"What if witnesses were around Count Andel?" Silvixia asked. "That will be disastrous; you'll need a plan for that."

"That I do my lady but I am in need of your opinion." Silvixia lighten in curiosity "what of it" she inquired. He smirked. "Let us say if Llathasa was assassinated during tonight eve' party, who should we place the blame on?"

"Arken Trollsbane of course" she promptly said.

Andel was genuinely surprised. "We all know Arken is a fool my lady but do we have to-"

"He threatened my family Count Andel, threaten to frame my family. You know how guards these days are hoping to throw everyone to jail."

"Ah" he said. "We can't let that happen can we? I very much enjoy the Motirians." He rose from his seat along with Silvixia, they both shook hands as they left the office. Andel smiled along with Silvixia "I suppose we are allies then?"

"Yes" Silvixia said. "We are and thank you for understanding with me on this situation."

He pompously stated.

"Of course my lady there is no generous ruler in Cyrodill than me of course."

The bosmer assassin had a very interesting time listening to the problems of nobility, who would've guessed the count actually told someone about the contract. Usually they never tell. The bosmer assassin knew what her plan was. As Andel closed the door behind him she faded away to darkness until the moment she can strike.

XXX

The festival was amazing, packed of people; there were so many booth stalls that were open, games, food, clothes. Entertainers performed, vibrant merchants from all over Tamriel gathered so many customers telling them the adventure they had, walking Tamriel meeting different exotic cultures from their own. I was absolutely speechless.

"Lady Sorina, Lord Theden please don't wander off too far from me. Your parents put their trust in me to chaperon you."

Theden seemed speechless as I was. From the corner of my eyes I saw three khajits performing flips and magic. I grabbed Theden arm in excitement and ran towards the khajits making Theden stumbled behind my grasp.

"Children!" I heard Fadris yelled behind. But her voice became distance while the khajits did flips and moves that I never knew the mortal body can do!

I made my way to the front of the crowd where by then the khajits were already finish with their performances.

"Greetings to you, my good friends" He curtsied to Theden and I. "How can Ketesh be of welcome to you?"

I jumped in excitement. "I've seen your flips! I never knew a body can move like that before." With that all the khajits entertainers laughed. "It's wonderful to see such enthusiasm from young people like you." Another performer came to us; she offered us a freshly baked sweet roll. "Tsarsa loves sweet rolls would you children like some?" Before I could respond Theden grabbed the sweet roll took a bit out of it.

"Good" he said. "It's not poison."

"You can't just go around and say stuff like that Theden."

"Well you can't go around and accept stranger's food." I rolled my eyes. "I wasn't about to just and accept it you didn't even let me-"

The khajits laughed and I coughed in embarrassment. "The boy is wise." Tsarsa smiled. "You children shouldn't accept stranger's food but for my freshly baked sweet roll sake please have one of each. Or Tsarsa will be disappointed."

We took one sweet roll for each of us but I didn't have time to say goodbye properly because Fadris suddenly appeared from out of the crowd and grabbed both of our hands dragging us with her.

"Bye!" I said to the khajits. They waved back at me.

XXX

"From now on you children will be by my side at _all_ times." I nodded eating my sweet roll. Theden grumbled beneath his breath as well.

"Theden"

"What?"

"I was wondering why you were there in the hallways…you know during the night of my birthday party." I was nervous of the answer; so far he only seen me drenched in blood…I don't think he has told someone about it. If he did then that's a different story. Theden was uncertain to say anything and it showed by his weary glances towards Fadris.

"Don't worry about Fadris she already knows."

He cleared his voice before speaking. "Well…I was part of the search team that went looking for you when you disappeared…" For some reason I felt as if he had more to say but wouldn't.

I shrugged for now I suppose I will leave the questions alone.

"Murder!" a high pitch voice ran through the entire festival. Everybody immediately panicked. The guards help wasn't useful, all around me people were getting trampled over, bumped into and some even injured. I turned around to find Theden and Fadris missing.

"Fadris…Theden?" I said. I was alone, all by myself looking directly at the corpse. I almost gagged. His face was covered in bruises, stab wounds were all over his abdomen, _who would do this? _As I looked around to search for Fadris and Theden I felt a presence behind me I slowly turned around. He was a nord wearing a red cloak with his hood up. Pieces of sweaty hair placed over his eyes. He had a scar across his cheek but was still handsome. His smiles at me

"At long last we meet again Lady Sorina"

Again, what does he mean? I tried to remember, his smile seems awfully familiar but the extreme pain of doing stopped me. I plunged quickly to my knees taking steady breaths.

"I see that you are unwell my lady, but don't worry I will quickly finish the deed."

"W-what" I coughed, the pain was excruciating! Why am I having these pain fits right now? Out of all the situations I could be in. "Are you talking about" I said.

He ignored my question. "To be honest I was planning to keep you alive…but I changed my mind I'll just kill you instead!" His laugh scared away the crows. "I'll finally be free of my debut, all of us will by your death! Good night-"

The man knife dropped the knife to the ground. A hand; another man's hand clenched his neck with a strong grip. With one snap the man lifeless body falls beside me. Cold sweat mixed with fear ran down my face. What had just happen? I looked at the black dressed man with his black cloak I couldn't see exactly what he looked like but his damming red eyes made at least one thing clear for me. He was a vampire, like the ones I read in stories and the ones mother and father tell me about all the time.

Next thing I knew, the world was in darkness.

**I hoped you all enjoy. Hopefully after chap. 5 I can skip years ahead when Sorina is 17 and her life will actually get more interesting. Thank you for reading.**


End file.
